1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a spindle motor.
2. Description with the Related Art
Recently, an optical disk drive (ODD) has been developed that is capable of rotating a high capacity optical disk capable of recording or being recorded with data. The ODD includes a spindle motor rotating an optical disk at a high speed, and an optical pick-up module reading or recording data.
The spindle motor applied to the ODD includes a bearing housing including a bearing into which a rotation shaft is inserted, a core coupled to a periphery of the bearing housing, a yoke coupled to the rotation shaft, and a suction magnet mounted to the yoke to generate a suction force sucking the bearing housing.
The bearing housing functions to secure the rotation shaft to a predetermined position and to secure the core.
An upper surface of the bearing housing takes an outwardly-bent shape for inhibiting the core secured at a periphery of the bearing housing from being separated, whereby the bent portion of the bearing housing takes the shape of a curvature. The suction magnet according to a conventional spindle motor is disposed at a portion bent to have the curvature in the bearing housing.
In a case the suction magnet is disposed at a portion bent to have the curvature in the bearing housing, the spindle motor suffers from a disadvantage in that a suction force at the suction magnet and the portion having the curvature is unevenly formed to cause the rotation shaft to move along axis of the rotation shaft.